This invention relates to a kneading and mixing machine.
Setting out from a machine of this kind (DE 197 57 311 A1) the invention deals with the problem of improving the discharge of dough.
Since the closing body remains in the tub, the inventive machine promotes and accelerates the discharging of the contents of the tub after they are finished, while, by remaining in the tub chamber, the closing body is protected like all other parts coming in contact with the tub content both against contamination and against damage during the discharging process.
Further details and effects are found in the following description and the drawing, in which an embodiment of the object of the invention is shown in greater detail diagrammatically in the accompanying drawings.